nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Laevatein
"Katana-like" How is the sword "katana-like"? It's not curved, and it doesn't have a katana-like grip, hilt or pommel. Prime32 01:00, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :Right. It's more like European longsword than katana. --Koveras Alvane 08:14, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Well if u read the manga,Signum is describe as a "Samurai"-like knight and besides if you look carefully you can see the katana features. :::Not all samurai swords were katanas, and it's not the form of the sword that makes a samurai, but rather the attitude. So the manga probably referred to it. And you have to look very carefully to see a katana in Laevatein, yeah. I don't see it. Only two things are similar: that it is single-edged (all katanas were, while European swords were mostly double-edged) and that it can be held with both hands (but so were larger European swords). However, all katanas are curved, whereas Laevatein is straight as an arrow. Plus, it has no habaki (guard), instead having a European style quillon. So the only thing that really speaks for katana-like construction is oneedgedness, but Europeans had backswords, too (e.g. falchions, though these were one-handed). --Koveras Alvane 21:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::On Signum being "samurai-like", I should point out that before katana became widespread, there was a stage where they primarily used straight swords ( ) and bows. They were more likely talking about bushido than weaponry anyway. Also, it's confusing when you don't sign your posts - it says how at the top of the edit page. Prime32 22:28, May 28, 2010 ::: :::Well the way she hold it after her tranformation is like she is holding a katana Signumyagami 01:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not indicative. You can hold any sword like a katana, as long as you feel comfortable fighting like that. It doesn't make that sword a katana. --Koveras Alvane 09:43, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Laevatein or Levantine? The Japanese spelling clearly has an "n" sound in the middle - is there any official material which shows the English spelling? The line "The name may be a reference to Lævateinn from the Norse mythology" appears to date from a Wikipedia article where it was originally titled Levantine, and doesn't make sense if it has exactly the same name. Prime32 12:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Full Drive There seems to be some disagreement on which Laevatein form is the Full Drive form. The Battle of Aces clearly has Sturm Falke (only usable in the Bogenform) as Signum's Full Drive Special Move, yet TBoA is not set in the primary continuity, so its canonicity is somewhat questionable. Are there any other sources (hint: Japanese wiki)? --Koveras Alvane 19:40, May 5, 2010 (UTC) @Koveras Alvane the Snake form is her full drive she even uses it in fire dragon flash(her strongest attack) and in the game it is her strongest move because the game is based on A's. :Reverting administrative edits is bad tone. :) Your argumentation is sound but I personally do not find it particularly convincing. Both Schlangenform and Bogenform are approximately on the same level of power output as far as I can judge, so which one is designated the Full Drive form is a purely nominal distinction. Also, every other Device has a defined Full Drive mode that doesn't change every other season. Therefore, we need a source to support any claim on that topic. --Koveras Alvane 20:21, May 5, 2010 (UTC) : :@Koveras Alvane well Fate DID NOT have Riot blades in A's so We all think that Zaber is her Full Drive,Smarty Pants????? ::I don't see the relevance. Signum had demonstrated all three Laevatein forms in A's. --Koveras Alvane 06:50, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Lamia Loveless's strongest attack is a flaming arrow - since Signum is her expy that's evidence that Sturm Falke is her strongest attack. It has a lot of limitations though, like being slow and unable to hit multiple targets, which doesn't fit Signum's fighting style - it probably has extra power to make up for that. It also looks more impressive in the DVD version. Since it was able to destroy one of the Defence Program's barriers it can be assumed to be equivalent in power to Excelion Buster or Jet Zanber. Prime32 11:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :However, there's a difference between the most powerful spell and the most powerful Device form. They may or may not be correlated, depending on the situation. --Koveras Alvane 11:58, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :OK, I've checked the Japanese wiki. This page identifies Gigantform as Graf Eisen's Full Drive form, yet does not make such claims about other Devices, including Laevatein. I think, this means that Laevatein doesn't have a single most powerful form, as both Schlangenform and Bogenform are equally strong, but on different ranges. I will add that to the article and unprotect it. --Koveras Alvane 12:08, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Prominently? I wonder if Laevatein's depiction in FORCE could be considered as "prominent". The device was shown briefly during it's terrible performance against Cypha and then again during a plot-irrelevant sparring match. And then ...the gladiator appeared and Laevatein has been out of sight from any FORCE chapters and official art. The same goes for Graf Eisen and most other discarded devices except Bardiche and Mach Caliber.Mandrake01 (talk) 07:00, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :Nitpicking at words to advance your personal agenda will get you banned on this wiki, Aki. :) --Koveras Alvane (talk) 07:42, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Got it, but even if i have some serious argument to make, it seems there's some heavy bias towards anything that comes from my keyboard anyway -_-~ --Mandrake01 (talk) :::It's not a bias if it's based on your consistent conduct throughout the last, oh, I dunno, three freaking years. --Koveras Alvane (talk) 18:50, March 13, 2013 (UTC)